Tomb Raiser Zombie
:For other uses, see Tomb Raiser Zombie (disambiguation). (removes tombstones) |translation/PvZ2C = Death God Zombie |box title/PvZ2C = 死神僵尸 |image/PvZ2C = Death God ZombiePvP.png |toughness/PvZ2C = Protected |troopcapacity/PvZ2C = 2 |trainingcost/PvZ2C = 15 |trainingtime/PvZ2C = 3 minutes |speed/PvZ2C = Basic |first seen/PvZ2C= PvP Mode |pvpskill/PvZ2C = Raises an army of zombies from tombstones. |flavor text = In order to gain respect from others, he learned the skill on how to raise zombies from tombstones.}} Tomb Raiser Zombie is the tenth zombie encountered in Ancient Egypt in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He is also present in Plants vs. Zombies Online. Tomb Raiser Zombie has the ability to throw bones that create tombstones if they land on any unoccupied space, which makes him an environment modifier. Origins His appearance is based on Anubis, the Egyptian god of mummification and afterlife. This relates to the zombies because they are wearing mummy wrappings and are undead. His name may be a portmanteau of Tomb Raider and "raiser". Appearance He will spit out a bone from his mouth and throw it on the lawn to create tombstones. Tomb Raiser Zombie, like Mummy Zombies, is also encased in bandages. However, unlike the regular variants of Mummy Zombies, Tomb Raiser Zombie's bandages are less torn. He wears a black dog-like mask with red eyes on it with a blackened nose; a yellow-colored interior portion of the ear and the sides of the mask extend up to the cheeks of Tomb Raiser Zombie. From his neck up to his sternum, he wears a black vest with three square-shaped designs colored in orange. Finally, on his right wrist, he wears a golden bracelet. Almanac entry Normal Mode PvP Mode Overview ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Tomb Raiser Zombie absorbs 380 damage per shot. His appearance changes upon absorbing 140 damage per shot before dying at 380 damage per shot. ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' Tomb Raiser Zombie absorbed exactly 200 damage per shot. His appearance changed upon absorbing 100 damage per shot before dying at 200 damage per shot. Adventure Mode ability Targets three random plants and fling bones at said plants to deal heavy damage. Encounters ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Player's House: Piñata Party Ancient Egypt: Days 10, 14, 21, 25, 26, 28, 29, 31, 32, 35, and Pyramid of Doom Frostbite Caves: "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 3 Lost City: "Aloe, Salut!" Epic Quest - Step 4 (via portal only) Modern Day: Days 1, 9, 17, 21, 29, 32, and 40 (via portal only in Days 1, 17, and 40) Arena: Explode-O-Nut's All-Out Tournament Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)'' Player's House: Premium Plant Quest: Squash Ancient Egypt: Days 9, 10, 11, Daily Challenge, and Endless Challenge Modern Day: Days 1, 17, 21, and 25 (via portal only in Days 1, 17, and 21) Strategies Tomb Raiser Zombie can be very threatening as their creation of tombstones block straight-shooting plants and prevent the player from planting on them. You must try to quickly kill him before he creates more tombstones. This could lead to a lawn filled with all tombstones and forcing you to spend Power Ups to remove them (or Grave Busters). Lobbed-shot plants like Cabbage-pult, Kernel-pult, A.K.E.E. and Dusk Lobber are useful as they can ignore the tombstones and attack the zombie directly first. Two Bloomerangs are also recommended to deal more damage to the Tomb Raiser Zombie. Snapdragon and Coconut Cannon are unnecessary to use in order to destroy the Tomb Raiser Zombie because Snapdragon's range is close and Coconut Cannon needs to have a clear path to hit him. Bowling Bulbs are effective against Tomb Raiser Zombies if there are groups of zombies in other lanes as the bouncing bulbs can bounce through other lanes and deal massive damage. However, this may depend on luck. A group of Starfruits, Rotobagas and Phat Beets are also useful as their multi-directional attack allows them to get rid of tombstones quickly. You can also stall him with a Wall-nut, Endurian, etc. so that he is easier to deal with. Tomb Raiser Zombies with Explorer Zombies are a very deadly combo. It is recommended that you use Iceberg Lettuce's Plant Food ability to freeze the torch and stop the creation of tombstones. In Pyramid of Doom, Tomb Raiser Zombie along with Pharaoh Zombies, Explorer Zombies, and Mummified Gargantuars can be very threatening. While Gargantuars absorb damage, Tomb Raiser Zombies in numbers will create more tombstones to hinder your defense production while the Explorer Zombies will instantly kill your plants with his torch as the Pharaoh Zombies will proceed, as his sarcophagus absorbs a lot of damage. This can cause a lot of trouble. Bring the Cherry Bomb or Grapeshot if ever things get rough or better yet, increase the number of Melon-pults and Winter Melons that you have. You could also bring a Laser Bean or Fume-shroom so that they can target multiple tombstones in their lane as well as Tomb Raiser Zombie himself. Just be sure to have enough sun producing plants first and an extreme amount of sun. Do not use Plant Food on the straight shooting-based plants against this zombie when there are tombstones in front of them. It will only compound your problems, as they will only destroy the tombstones rather than the zombie itself, wasting Plant Food. Exceptions are anything that can bypass the tombstones such as Red Stinger. Banana Launchers and Missile Toes are good counters, as they can target any tile on the lawn, bypassing any zombies/tombstones protecting the Tomb Raiser. Note: Avoid using Primal Peashooter or Citron in any level with this zombie as they do not splash damage and tombstones will block all their powerful shots. Using their plant food abilities against it is also useless as this will only affect the tombstones. Also, do not use Magnifying Grass against him as her shots require 2 hits to destroy a tombstone. If they come in large groups, they can immediately block her shots with more tombstones which will drain your sun very quickly. Related achievement Gallery Trivia *If you kill this zombies with an instant-kill plant (e.g. Jalapeno), and if the bone gets thrown into the same lane, it will not spawn a tombstone. *When he regurgitates a bone, he makes a croaking noise. *Killing a Tomb Raiser Zombie before he can raise a single tombstone will earn the player the achievement A-noob-is. *A Tomb Raiser Zombie can only throw six bones. *If the player chills or freezes him, the eyes on his headdress will glow blue. *Tomb Raiser Zombies summoned by Zombot Sphinx-inator will create the first tombstone backwards then the remaining five forwards. *He is one of two zombies based on Egyptian gods, the other one being Ra Zombie. *He can create tombstones on Power Tiles made by Tile Turnips, on lava tiles made by Lava Guava, on ice floes in Frostbite Caves and on Gold Tile in Epic Quests. *The player can stop a grave from spawning by planting a plant on the tile where the bone is landing. *He shares the walking, eating, and dying animation of basic zombies from Pirate Seas. *His Almanac entry stereotypically refers to dogs. This is probably because Anubis' mask resembles a dog. **His ability of throwing bones itself is also related to dogs. *He can create tombstones backwards if he is spawned from a portal on the sixth column in Modern Day. *In one of the Epic Quests, a Tomb Raiser Zombie can spawn a grave on a slider tile, possibly an oversight. *He can throw bones onto tiles occupied by another tombstone or another plant, despite not spawning a new tombstone and essentially not doing anything. This is caused by most spaces near him being filled with plants, tombstones, or a mix of the two. *He cannot throw bones backwards, unless he is summoned past the second column. **This means he can only throw bones backwards if he is summoned by a portal, sandstorm, or snowstorm. See also *A-noob-is *Tombstone *Lollipop Zombie Child ru:Зомби-подниматель могил To Category:Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Environment modifiers Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU zombies